Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $13$ units long What is $\cot(\angle ABC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $12$ $5$ $13$
Solution: $\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\tan(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA angent = pposite over djacent Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 12$ Adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 5$ $\tan(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{12}{5}$ $\cot(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{5}{12}$